Left Behind
by bookandanimewriter
Summary: Sakura abandoned by her team. To prove she can be strong, she leaves for 5 years to train. Will she find the strength she seeks?
1. Chapter 1

**(AU-This is my first fan fiction and my first chapter I m not very good at writing please bear with me more chapter will be up. No copyright intended all the character belong to the writer not me. the plot is mine.)**

**Chapter 1- left behind**

They left me behind. I was all alone, how could they just leave without saying goodbye? I expected this from Sasuke but not from Naruto. The hole they left in my heart cannot be filled by anything. Weak, weak, weak was all that went through my head as I stumbled into my house that I inherited from my parents after they were killed another stab of pain went through my heart remembering how I was too weak to save them and watched as they lay unmoving in a pool of blood, and how I wasn't strong enough that my friends left me without a single word. Well no more I thought I stood wiping my tears furiously from my face determined to get stronger and prove to those idiots and everyone who underestimated me that Sakura Haruno does not stand for being named a weak kunoichi.

I jumped from roof to roof heading straight for the Hokage's tower when Ino's team caught my eye they looked so happy I thought bitterly , my team was never like that anyway I have to concentrate I told myself as I finally went in through Tsunade s window without a sound like a panther when it's stalking its pray.

"Tsunade-sama."I said

"Sakura! What are you doing here at 11 o'clock at night? I don't need any more stress all I need is sake god dammit!" she replied irritated with the disruption, her hand flying at 50 mph to get her paper work done . I bravely in a monotone replied,

"I'm leaving!"

"What! Y-y-you c-can't "she stuttered frozen and dumfounded.

"Tsunade-sama please give me your permission to leave for 5 years to train and travel to get stronger to prove those _fools _they shouldn't have left me." I replied.

"Okay, Haruno Sakura since you have been my apprentice you have become a daughter to me I expect you at the gates at exactly 8 o'clock 5 years from tomorrow make sure you come back before you leave to say goodbye that's an order !" said Tsunade-sama biting back the tears with a determined expression.

"Gotcha shishou and thanks 'mum'." I replied expressing the word mum

I walked forward to her table and embraced her in a hug that I never wanted to end. Finally after a minute of comfortable silence I reluctantly let go missing the warmth of my shishou. I slipped out through the window quietly as I did before my mind made up. I wandered around the town wandering whom to say goodbye to tomorrow when I realised where my feet had led me I faced my parents graves. Kneeling down in front of the graveyard is silently let out a sigh of sorrow and vowed,

"**I promise when I return I will make you the proudest parents!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2- Leaving and goodbyes.**

_I was walking down a dark path chasing after Sasuke and Naruto but the faster I ran the faster they started to disappear and the word 'weak' seemed to echo around the dark room._ I woke with a start with beads of sweat rolling down my still massive _they _hadn't had enough haunting me in the real world but had to haunt me in my dreams as well. Having had enough of just lying there, my body sweaty I decided to have a shower. I turned on the bathroom lights and flicked on the show stepping in the inviting warmth of the water, making a list of all the people I would have to say goodbye to like kakashi-sensei, Ino, Hinate, Shizune and more. I didn't know what to say, I tried so many ways like just saying 'hey, I leaving for 5 years to train bye' or 'hey, I had enough of being left behind, I will become stronger.' But they seemed so inconsiderate and selfish so I decided to take the easy option of writing letters to everyone. I finally got out of the shower and brushed my vivid pink hair and dressed in a black tank top and black tight legging with red strips and packed my bag making sure I had everything I needed, and sat down to write the letters by the end I was nearly an emotional wreck. I read the letters out to myself to check it made sense. I left them somewhere they could see when they checked the house. I grabbed my rucksack and headed towards Ino's parent's flower shop to put flowers for the last time on my parent's grave. On entering the shop I was happy to see it was Ino's mum not Ino herself I walked in and towards the counter.

"Good afternoon Mrs Yamanaka, please can I have my usual?" I asked in a fake cheery voice.

"Of course Sakura i suppose your visiting your parents, make sure you say hi to them for me, I'll make sure when you're on missions to put flowers on your parents graveyard." She said with a small sad smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Yamanaka her you go." I replied giving her the money.

"No my dear I can't accept that think of it as repayment for healing and looking out for my daughter." She strongly stated pushing my hand away and waving her hands.

"Thank you again, goodbye Mrs Yamanaka." I bowed and headed towards the Hokage's tower to inform shishou I was leaving. I knocked twice until I heard the booming voice of my shishou shouting for me to enter.

"Good afternoon shishou I came to say goodbye."

"Sakura…. So I suppose this is goodbye until 5 years just know I will miss you and you better come back alive or I will bring you back to life AND GIVE A HELL OF A BEATING!" Shishou said trying to hid her pain with a joke but I have been her apprentice long enough to know that she has a habit of doing that.

"Well shishou I am going to get going please do not sell my house it's the only inheritance I got from parents and know that no matter what you will always be my second mom and I will make you proud of me." I said as I jumped out of the window not able to bear a second longer the tears threating to spill seeing my second mum so distraught.

"Sakura you already have made me proud please keep safe I don't want to loose you." Tsunade whispered to the empty room letting the tears drop freely from her beautiful eyes that had seen another one of her loved ones leave not knowing when they would return.

I finally reached the gates that would change my life forever after I crossed it and remembered when I had begged Sasuke to stay and told him of my undying love for him how foolish is was back then. Well world here I come I will be strong when return I vowed again cutting my right hand and lifting it up to the moon and left silently and swiftly out of my beloved village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Tsunade POV)

It had been 3 years since my daughter, Sasuke and Naruto left I thought depressingly. The village was the same as ever nothing had changed expect you stopped seeing a pink kunoichi bouncing around healing people and children. I sat down in my chair looking gloomily at my massive pile of paperwork that never seemed to lessen. Only 2 things were going through my mind, my daughter and sake. I was pulled out of my thoughts as 2 ANBU puffed in I hated it when they did this why couldn't they knock.

"Lady Hokage there is missing-ninjas at the gates wanting to enter the village and have a conference with you." Informed one of the ANBU in a formal monotone,

I simply replied, "Okay, let them in but I want them to have chakra restraints and be escorted to my office go now!"

"As you wish lady Hokage I will make sure your requests are followed." They said as they once again puffed out.

I knew it wasn't Sakura but I couldn't keep the hopefulness out of my mind but I had I feeling it was Uchiha and Uzumaki and my feelings were always right.

(Sasuke POV)

What a drag I have been stuck with Naruto for three years a least sakura wasn't with us she was such annoying fan girl, I wonder if she's stronger wait a minute why do I the great Uchiha care about her. I had given up on my revenge after failing 5 times and just decided to grow stronger and travel with Naruto. My 3 plan was to repopulate the Uchiha clan which I could probably fool her into by saying something like 'I always loved you but was just afraid you might get hurt by Orochimaru and if you marry me I'll make up for everything I did to you' something like that soppy thing she loved. Finally we were at the Godaime's office; Sakura will probably jump on my cry 'Sasuke-kun I missed you so much I love you' she so annoying.

(Tsunade POV)

When the 2 entered I immediately noticed how they had grown Naruto s face had changed from a his childish face to having handsome manly features and a least a six pack his looks rivalled that of the Uchiha who still looked as he did when he was younger cold and handsome I spoke first as the I waved for the ANBU to get out of my office they bowed and disappeared leaving me with the idiots that hurt my apprentice and daughter.

"So I see you have returned, if it was up to me then I would have you banished from the village but the elders would never support me."

"Hn, "Sasuke grunted so he still has that un removable pole up his arse.

"Oh baa-Chan you know you would never do that." Naruto pouted I glared threateningly at him as he called me baa-Chan, the veins popping in my head.

"Hn where's sakura did she get herself killed or something" Sasuke said smirking a little that sentence made my blood boil ,with all the strength I had I fought against making his face a punch bag, Have could he say something like that the cold bastard! Gritting my teeth I replied with forced sweetness, "she left for 5 years to get stronger and prove her strength to you idiots and if I hear you saying one thing bad about sakura you will wish you were never born!" I smiled leaving the threat in the air and enjoying how Naruto stepped back a couple of steps looking like he had been petrified and the Uchiha actually showing some emotion fear and confusion.

"Tch, she's probably dead by now I bet she didn't even survive 1 day and how could she, she was an annoying little weakling." The smirk evident in the Uchiha's face right that was the final straw, using a chakra laced kick, I kicked him where the sun don't shine, smiling victoriously at his pained face and said in a smug voice,

"I hope you weren't planning on reproducing anytime soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Sakura POV)

(Inner sakura in bold)

Power radiated of me as I walked forward getting nearer to the gates with each step, I couldn't wait to see my second mum and show her the powers I have gained in 5 years. Once I was close to the gates I disappeared in black cherry blossoms ,appearing straight into the Hokage' s office to see my second mum drunk as a skunk wallowing in pain, which tore at my now non existing heart knowing I most likely caused the pain. I silently approached the table and lightly removed the sake bottle and knocked her out pulling her onto my back to take her to her house where Shizune was most likely to be. I ran with her to the north-west of the village where the Hokage mansion was promising only to open my heart to my second mum and Shizune who had been like a sister to me since I started training with Tsunade-sama who I loved just like I used to love my real mum. I knocked 3 times until I heard shuffling of feet and the keys turning to reveal I dumbfounded Shizune with her mouth slightly agape, I chuckled quietly to myself a least she didn't faint but I spoke to soon she fainted just after that thought.

**'Tch what a welcome this is'**

'Shut up inner now that I'm back can you get lost?'

**'Nope and your so boring I can't believe you didn't go out with that cute guy from** **snow'**

'Aahhhh, is that all you think about boys'

**'Yeah pretty much well at least I'm not all gloomy' **

'Whatever I need to sort this out so can you disappear for a while'

**'Okay whatever you say Hime'**

'Good inner but don't call me princess'

I could hear her exasperated sigh as she finally went away know I needed to get Shizune and Tsunade-sama to bed so I made a clone and told her to carry Shizune to bed and stay there as I took care of Tsunade-sama first. Walking into her room I gently laid her in her bed stripping away her clothes that was wet with sake and tears and putting fresh pyjamas and tucking her in she seemed at peace which made me a bit revealed. I finally realised I never been in her room before and looked at all of her pictures most of the where of me like when I first healed the fish and broke the ground with a punch they were good memories I never wanted to forget.

I walked into the next room which belonged to Shizune and saw her nearly conscious on the bed I decided to wait for her to wake up so pulled a chair up beside her bed and waited patiently enjoying the peace and quiet when I noticed Shizune start to open her eyes I spoke quietly in a joking tone,

"Shizune please don't faint again and don't I get a welcome back hug,"

"S-s-sa-ak-u-r-aa is that you?" she stuttered not believing it was me and that she was dreaming until she did the least unexpected thing she slapped me super hard that the sound echoed around the room and my cheek to redden then heal itself. She started to cry and through her tears shouted,

"Why didn't you say goodbye in person? Was I and your friend not important enough that you just left letters to explain her absence? Do you have any idea have much I cried because I thought I lost my sister? Please explain to me and make me understand your reason." I looked at her guilt evident in my eyes and replied sincerely,

"I am so sorry for what I putt you through but I knew that if I said goodbye in person my resolve would be crushed and I wouldn't be able to leave but look at me there wasn't 1 day I regretted not saying goodbye in person please believe me when I say you are important to me, you my sister!" My voice wavered at the end with unshed tears that I bit back, it took everything I had not to fall to the ground and cry but I knew I had to be strong for a bit until I let my barrier down. I froze when I felt being embraced I missed touching and hugging a human being, I was staved of human contact and my body reacted on its own and hugged back we didn't know how many minutes we stayed like this but was only broken out of a trance by a scream and loud crying coming from the next room I rushed out the door to Tsunade's room with Shizune on my heels and instinct I hide my chakra and walked in to see Tsunade-sama thrashing around and screaming 'blood, her blood , no she can't be dead'

I looked toward Shizune who looked sadly at me and explained she had been having nightmare for 2 years about me dying, I walked slowly and hesitantly got onto the bed and lay next to her and whispering reassuring things and pulled her body that was sticky with sweat to mine until she calmed down and slightly opened her eyes and mumbled sleepily,

"Sakura is that you?"

"Yeah it's me don't worry about anything just go to sleep." I whispered back

"Okay please don't leave me I missed you so much you are my daughter."

"Okay mum I'll never leave I promise." I promised and I could tell she was asleep and what made me smile a guanine smile was the smile spreading across her now peaceful face. Shizune who was watching from the door way was now next to the bed I shuffled up with Tsunad- sama carefully as to not wake her up, Shizune wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep. Just before I fell asleep for the first time I felt at peace in a long time.

This was home where I belonged with my sister and my second mum nothing could compare to this moment of bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
(Sakura POV).  
I woke before the other two decided to sharpen my weapons I had 2 katanas with cherry blossoms it could defiantly rival the power of kusanagi, I smirked I looked forward to showing my power to the fools who left me and from what I know they are back in town when I finally finished sharpening my katana and kunais, I heard rushing of feet that seemed urgent to get to my destination I looked up to be confronted by Tsunade-sama's gold eyes , she slightly wavered on the spot , frozen like a deer caught in a car light . It stayed like that until Tsunade-sama pulled me into a bone crushing, asking me questions not leaving a second to ask the next. I finally wheezed out,  
"Tsunade-sama you're crushing me with your massive cleavage and please let me explain properly where I have been but please can you gather rookie and the sensies as it is a long story and I only wish to explain it once."  
"Oh sorry sakura of course, I'll have everyone gathered at noon and as your punishment you will have to stay with me and Shizune for a year." she replied the first part sheepishly and then had her usual confidence back and a smirk adorned her lips as she said the last bit which made me worry she must have something planned for me.  
"Okay then shishou, please can I train in your training area?" I asked picking up my weapons whine noticed how tall I had become and my beauty rivalled hers. I no longer had a massive forehead and chubby cheeks and my vied pink hair had become a lighter pink with white end that when to my hip. My chest had grown but weren't as massive as Tsunade-sama which I was thankful for, she have been thinking on the same line as she replied in a casual voice,  
"You know you've become a real women, I bet you will have fan boys chasing you around all day and yes you can use the training area, I will get Shizune to inform everyone to meet here at noon as I want to watch if you have improved or not." I cringed at the first bit about fan boys as I had few everywhere I went and I finally would be able to show her my awesome strengths that discovered.  
"Okay shishou, hold onto me." I requested and felt her hand grab mine so I transported us in black cherry blossoms to the private training ground where I told Tsunade-sama to go stand by the tree as I tried out some Justus that I made up and some I copied until it had been 2 hours and Tsunade-sama seemed awed by my powers but this wasn't even half of it and she wanted to have a just taijustu battle which I accepted, I had met a lot of people who mainly just focused on combat skills and I had learnt a lot I could fight without looking and listening and I wanted to show her that.  
"Tsunade-sama I will fight you on one condition I want you to put my headband over my eyes and then we can start." I said to her my head band in my hand and stretched towards her she obliged and we started our fight. I blocked the first punch and threw a punch to her gut which she failed to block and was sent back a few metres just avoiding a tree close by. She once again tried to punch and kick me but failed each time and had received punches and kicks had she down. We finally finished the battle 15 minutes before noon to get dressed and the winner was obvious I hadn't even broken a sweat Tsunade sama was trying to get her breath back but failed I presumed it was a puncture lung and went toward her to heal her.  
"Sakura that was incredible you were blindfolded and didn't even break a sweat and you did about 50 Justus and you chakra level is only half way proved doesn't even cover what I fell!" Tsunade-sama said her eyes twinkling with pride. I walked into my room and dressed in my red and black dress with ninja boots with killer heels and went down stairs to the waiting crowd of people who stared in disbelief and wonder. I spotted _them_ their mouths agape making them look like fishes. I shouted in my best monotone and determined voice shouted,  
"Emo-boy and dope you betta watch out because I am not that weak girl anymore!" sending them my best murderous glare.


End file.
